


==>Cronus Decided to Give Kankri a Key to Your Apartment.

by catdemonakatsukigirl



Series: Thief with a Title [3]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Kankri is a thief, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-19
Updated: 2013-04-19
Packaged: 2017-12-08 21:16:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/766093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catdemonakatsukigirl/pseuds/catdemonakatsukigirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You arrive home one night with blood and water all over your kitchen floor. Any other person would freak out, you only think that you have to call Karkat in the morning and stop by Wal-Mart to get a second key made for Kankri.</p>
            </blockquote>





	==>Cronus Decided to Give Kankri a Key to Your Apartment.

**Author's Note:**

> Just something short and showing the fluffy side of the relationship!

You come home late from work and you are just slightly surprised that the kitchen light is on in your apartment. You just think that Kankri forgot to turn it off.

Then you see the blood. It’s all smeared and you curse under your breath. You look at your counter to see a container, in it is a tooth and next to it is a note from Kankri explaining that he slipped on the water he tracked in (It had been raining and knowing him he had been drenched when he came in.) and knocked his tooth out. He says not to worry; it was a baby tooth, his last one.

This makes you wonder how old he really is.

You sigh and decide that you will call Karkat in the morning to clean it up; it is his brother’s blood after all!

You head for your bed room to find that Kankri is already curled up on it. He lifts his head up and smiles at you sort of; he does have a lot of tissue in his mouth.

“Howv did you get in?” You ask as you turn the joined bathroom light on.

“The window. They are easier to use to break in,” You surpass a sigh. You wish he would stop that and all…but he can’t help it, he doesn’t have a key. You hear him shifting around when you remove you shirt and replace your pants with sweats. He will never admit it but he likes watching you strip, he likes looking at your skin, he loves you and you love him. Yeah he never says it, but he doesn’t need to; his actions say it.

You climb on to the other side of the bed after making sure the window is closed all the way and locking it again (He tells you to just leave it unlock, but you ignore him).

You look at him. He’s dressed in one of your t-shirts that would be tight on you but is loose on him and a pair of shorts with the elastic pulled through a hole and tied in a knot. He is comfortable and relaxed.

“I need to get you a key,” You announce to him.

“What?” He is shocked and you aren’t surprised, “I’ll lose it!”

“No you wvon’t! Kan have more faith in yourself!” You pull him into an embrace. You just hold him in silence for a moment, “I’ll get you one of those necklace to wvear it on if you think you will lose it.”

He doesn’t say anything for a while, “Alright, you can get me a key then.”

The two of you then fall into a peaceful sleep and don’t wake up until ten.


End file.
